


Restless

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [18]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 18 - "That was kind of hot"





	Restless

The worlds were in peace, Xehanort had been vanquished, and there was no need to fight anymore.

But Vanitas had spent such a huge part of his life fighting, he always ended up training with his Keyblade.

"That was kind of hot," Xion said after he finished training.

Vanitas felt a blush. "Were... were you here for a while?"

"Time enough. Feeling restless?"

"Yeah."

"I'm the same sometimes," Xion shrugged. "Want to spend that energy doing something else?"

"I'm open to suggestions," Vanitas winked.

Xion laughed. "I was thinking of going up the clocktower. Way harder without Corridors."

"I'm in."


End file.
